Sisterhood
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: All her life Satsuki believed her baby sister to be dead, murdered at the hands of her immoral mother. Enduring years of abuse at the hands of her mother Ragyo, for the sake of revenge against the baby sister she lost. But now that its all over, she has a hard time adjusting to her new life and the fact her sister is alive. Platonic Satsuki/Ryuko, Aikuro/Ryuko, fluff, feels
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to make a compilation of one shots involving the sisterly relationship between Ryuko and Satsuki**

 **During the aftermath of how the series ended**

 **please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed it**

 **If you have any ideas for platonic family moments between these two please leave in reviews or PM me with an idea**

 **Thanks**

Satsuki sat silently as she watched her sister and ex comrade argue relentlessly. She was more than used to this sort of thing happening nowadays and had just learned to block it out over time. She found their squabbles to be childish and kept away from them. However, she also felt it healthy to confront problems in a relationship instead of ignoring them, so she couldn't scold her sister for that.

She had been raised a lady by her parents, using her own inner strength to overcome what her mother had done to her. Despite the constant battle going on inside, she had remained level headed and never lost focus of her goals. Now that everything was over, she had found adjusting to a more peaceful life to be more difficult than expected.

Now that she was out of high school, she was the matriarch of the Kiryuin family. However, she now had to worry about future education. She had then decided to become a therapist or psychologist. Attempting to help those whom had been hurt the same way she had. Helping them overcome their demons and instead focus on their own inner strength.

Though she was indeed intelligent shown by everything she had been able to accomplish. She would still have to study to prepare herself for unfamiliar territory. What was to come had been on her mind for a long time. However, their bickering was becoming rather loud and other people were staring. So, they should lower the tone of their voices before they frightened people and got the police involved.

Public disturbance was not something she enjoyed, as she found arguing to be problematic and annoying. But it was even more of a problem that it was her own sister whom was causing the disturbance due to a fallout with her partner. Why was it that her younger sister always had a habit of getting into trouble, one way or another.

"Y'know Ryuko. You've really come into your own since defeating the life fibres. Though I will forever cherish the memories of you in that uniform of yours, the jacket and mini skirt look good too" he teased. How she looked in her uniform was a memory he would never forget. How perfectly senketsu was bonded to her, the power they had shared together. But their relationship was destined to come to an end eventually.

Seketsu had been created as an artificial weapon to help her destroy the life fibres. When they defeated Ragyo his mission had come to an end, his last wish was for Ryuko to live. With the last of his strength despite knowing he would never see Ryuko again, he had sacrificed himself so she could see her loved ones again. No matter the cost.

Satsuki couldn't help but smirk, though he liked to play mind games with her sister. Anyone with half a brain could tell he was hitting on her. He had been attracted to her since the first day she transferred to Honnoji academy. Though unorthodox in a relationship, due to one being an erotic ex nudist and rebel leader. The other being a half sentient life fibre being and a teenage girl with issues. But they were good together.

Aikuro believed in her even when at her worst, he helped keep her level headed and rational. He gave her helpful advice and though in riddle gave her the answer of how to overcome any obstacle. He deeply cared for and loved Ryuko, warning her of when to back off when an enemy or issue seemed to be too much for her to handle.

However, over time she had come to understand their feelings were indeed mutual. But Ryuko was truly a tsundere, clearly attracted to the ex-teacher but too stubborn to admit so. "You two are awfully clingy despite it being so early in the day" Satsuki replied calmly a hint of playfulness in her tone. Though she had nothing against their public displays of affection, she would prefer they waited till they got home to become intimate physically.

Ryuko blushed profusely, she had been trying to get him to knock it off. Knowing people were watching and her sister was here. But he just didn't want to listen and kept doing his own thing. "I… Its not my fault. Nudy boy didn't want to keep his damn hands to himself" she barked in defence. He was forever coming onto her like a dog in heat, though she loved the guy. He really didn't seem to understand two common phrases.

"Keep your hands to yourself", "Time and a place" and the ever popular "personal space". Its not like she was going to run off with anyone else, so he didn't have to watch and touch her every second of the day. She had simply wanted to come out today and spend time with her sister, but Aikuro had hoped to make things a date despite having spent time with him all day yesterday.

Aikuro chuckled, when she pouted like that it only made him want to tease her even more. "Your so cute when your embarrassed Ryuko, why else would I have trouble holding back?" he reminded her. Those bright blue eyes of hers that pierced him like a knife, that silky black hair of hers, those rosy red cheeks when she blushed. How could he not show his affections for her?

He found himself wanting to eat her up on the spot, the desire to kiss her regardless of whom was watching. He loved this girl and he wanted the world to know how he felt about her. To know a headstrong, smart and fiery tempered woman had claimed his heart. That no matter who thew themselves at him. He would only ever want her.

Satsuki lowered her cup quietly, staring at them both blank faced. She then sighed heavily, honestly instead of babysitting one person she felt like she was caring for two grown children sometimes. Though she was adapting to the role of big sister slowly, she was becoming more than used to the perks and problems it came with. The biggest being having to look out for her sisters well-being.

Ryuko was 17 nearly 18, and after her own experiences after what happened. Maturing and settling in was going to be anything but easy. Especially after her bond with Senketsu was broken so painfully. However, Aikuro was 24 years old. He was a grown man and an ex leader of a rebel group against the life fibres. Surely, he knew his actions were inappropriate and not suited for the situation.

"Though I have no issues with you showing how much you care for one another. I do not wish for any nieces and nephews any time soon" she replied sternly. She was too young to become an aunt, as was Ryuko to be a mother. They had plenty of time to create offspring in the future, but she only ask they show caution on such a thing as neither were ready for such a thing.

This time it was the turn of the two lovebirds to be silent. Shock filling their systems as they realized the depth of the words that the older Kiryuin sibling had just said to them. Both of their faces reddened with embarrassment as they reacted to what she was insinuating. As well as the acknowledgement and acceptance of their relationship.

"S… Satsuki!" Ryuko stammered anxiously her tone filled with panic and slight anger. Just what kind of crap was she spouting! There was no way she was going to have kids, at least not yet. But then she peered at Aikuro who looked like he was about to cry. As big as a pain in the ass that he was, Aikuro was a very smart guy and pretty funny at times. When he wasn't being a pervert.

He had helped her from the very start, though his methods had been anything but normal. He had helped her form the relationship with Senketsu, he had told her about her father. He had helped her find the killer and even tolerated the abuse she threw at him because of her own frustrations of what was being thrown her way constantly. She had to respect that about him.

The idea of a kid having either his or her hair, along with either her stubborn side and resilience. Or his playful side and intelligence didn't sound too bad, they would be the best of both. Their child would be able to look after themselves, while also aware of how loved they would be. Having to pretty amazing parents that they could look up to.

Her eyes then widened as she realized what she was thinking, she was only 17. It had only been a couple of months since the whole battle against Ragyo and finally coming to terms with Senketsu's death. How could she even consider becoming a mother right now? She had so much other things on her plate to be worried about at this point.

She had helped Mako and her family move into their new home. Much better than their past one and now her parents ran a dual business which made even more of an income. Her father was still a back-alley doctor and made some money. Being the great cook that she was, her mother had now opened a small eatery where people went for a hot meal at the end of the day.

It was nothing big, but she had a stall in which she sold croquettes fresh from the fryer. People paid good money for them which helped to feed her kids and put money towards their education. Her eldest may have finished high school, but she planned on Mako attending college and making something of herself. Not following her fathers footsteps.

Her son would soon be attending middle school and he better not start any fights. Though it was useful in the streets to get by, it would get him nowhere in life. She wanted her son to become an educated young man and meet himself a nice girl. She wanted grandchildren one day after all, not for him to become a slacker like his father.

She was now living with her sister in their old home. Though she had semi adjusted she wasn't used to living in such a nice home and having a roof over her head for once. The idea of family was something she was still getting used to. But in terms of the future, it didn't sound too bad. But just not for a very, very long time still. Not in the present future whatsoever.

Aikuro then wrapped his arm around Ryuko's shoulder, his blue eyes gleaming proudly. "I'll make her happy miss Kiryuin. Don't you worry about that" he replied in mock tears. He couldn't wait to see how cute a mother Ryuko would be. He didn't care how long he had to wait, he would see Ryuko in a real wedding dress one day. The day they said those magical two words and they belonged to only each other.

Coming home after a long day to find Ryuko with their future child, or he would even be happy as a house husband while Ryuko was the breadwinner. Either way didn't matter to him. He just wanted a family and a life with Ryuko, no matter what came their way. He just wanted to wake up to her by his side, every morning.

He had known Ryuko was the woman for him the day they met. There was a fire about her that he could not forget, never losing sight of her goals. To let her slip through his fingers was not something he could allow. She had grown as a person after the battle against Ragyo and separating from her Kamui, but her journey through all of it had only made her stronger.

Ryuko's face flooded with colour, just what crap was he spouting in front of her sister? Sure, they were dating but the idea of marriage. So far that was off the cards until she considered the idea. "Shut up you idiot! Don't say stupid shit like that in front of my sister!" she snapped. She knew her sister was joking, but the problem was Aikuro was far too serious about the whole matter.

As the pair continued to squabble a small smile started to form on Satsuki's cheeks. Though Ryuko was unaware of it herself as for the time being. Without a doubt, these two were meant for each other. They balanced one another out and needed the other more than they knew. But they could learn that in time.


	2. C2: a happy home

**So I finally updated this story after a year, I apologize for that**

 **So at the end of the series Ryuko is living as the adopted sister of Mako and adopted daughter of the Mankanshoku family. Which would also mean Satsuki moved elsewhere to live after her house was destroyed after Ragyo released the life fibres at the last episode.**

 **Anyway I hope you like and please leave a review, I'm working on new chapter ideas and will happily accept any input you may have**

Satsuki tried to ease the panic rushing through her body as she walked further down the street towards her destination. This was a scenario she had never faced before, an alien feeling that she had never known in her life. She didn't know what to expect. It was certainly something she had never expected to happen, not that she disliked them at all. She was solely confused at why they would want to keep in contact with her. They were truly forgiving of her and seemed to brush off her past actions rather quickly.

Though they had looked past what they did and loved her as she was, her own personal demons still lingered within. How cruel she had been to people simply to further her own plans and gain the advantage. The people she had used and the people she had hurt without a second glance. The mistreatment of people she had shown but was trying so hard to move on from. Wondering if she was not supposed to be allowed to be happy, to live in self hatred of her own mistakes.

She had her happy memories torn from her at a young age, always having been a wise child. Causing her a great sadness at the losses she had endured and forced to accept. Finally gaining her baby sister back after believing her to be dead and having her dear father murdered. Though she had remained strong throughout everything, her heartbreak was real. Though she had never cried, the girl inside of her had been a mess. Lost, alone, angry, upset and heartbroken that people she loved kept dying.

If not for the friends around her who supported her through it all, she didn't know how she would keep going. How she would keep hopeful that her plans would work out in the end. Even when there were things she could not tell them, they were still undyingly loyal to her through the whole endeavour. Grateful for their love and support to her through the years, always being able to count on them no matter how dangerous the task may be.

Ryuko had politely invited her some time ago to dinner with her new adopted family. Having lost their own they were legally orphans and had nowhere to go anymore. The painful bond they shared with each other was something they would carry with them their entire lives. They had known tragedy, hardship and loss for a great deal of their lives, moulding them into the people they now were. But sometimes she did wonder how their lives had turned out, if she and Ryuko had been raised together, if their mothers experiments had never taken place.

Satsuki now lived in an apartment in the city, their family home having been destroyed by the life fibre cocoon that Ragyo had been nurturing for so long. Everything about her miserable life was now ashes, a distant memory from long ago. But she was abandoning her dark past and making her way into a brighter future. After finally adapting to looking after herself, she found it more homely to live on her own. She had spent time on her own, doing the things she loved, using her intelligence for other means. Moving past her darkness and becoming someone new, someone no longer shackled by her demons. Having learned to rely on her own shoulders. The freedom of making her own choices, living without fear and having got her revenge. It was very peaceful, but still something strange.

It was the first time since Ragyo's death that she was going to experience a family dinner. Not even her friends had ever eaten with her, the elite four never having ever stayed for a meal. It felt so strange to be going somewhere full of company, she had grown up used to an empty house. She had briefly known love and happiness when their father was still alive, but after he went missing to protect Ryuko. She had been raised by their monster of a mother and never saw him again, later learning of his death.

Mustering up her courage, she knocked gently on the front door of the mankanshoku front door. She had been given the address by Ryuko which had not been easy to find admittedly. However, she hoped she had not overdone herself, having tried to dress casual. The door soon opened and an always boisterous Mako opened the front door. A happy smile plastered on her face "Satsu-chan! Welcome" she cried eagerly. Since Ryuko was her best friend in the whole world and Satsuki was Ryuko's big sister, that made them in-laws, sort of.

Satsuki bowed politely, this girl had helped a lot during the fight against Ragyo and they had kindly taken in her little sister. "Arigato, I appreciate your invitation to dinner" she replied gratefully. Though she felt bad at getting a little lost on her way here. She had never really taken the time to visit or travel anywhere on her own before, let alone the area in which she lived. Given the large expansion that was the mansion she had lived in her whole life.

Mako hugged Satsuki tightly, taking her by surprise due to the fact she was not used to physical affections. It was something she was slowly adapting to. Mako then started to pull the older girl inside their house "Don't worry, mum made plenty. C'mon, C'mon" she cheered impatiently. Due to their excitement at a new guest, they ended up making way too much. So if she wanted to, she could take some of her mum's cooking home too in case she got hungry again later.

Satsuki blushed, even after all this time she was still not used to the energy of Mako, she was always such a positive person. Though her family was in poverty, barely made any money and never knew wealth. They had plenty of love, knew how to adapt and survive, taking heart in what small things they had. Not that she hated how physical Mako could be, but it was a lot for her to handle. She had never really known a hug before.

* * *

"Welcome Satsuki dear, please sit" Sukuyo greeted sweetly. She was always happy to have guests in their home. Especially another lovely young lady like herself, and she was so polite. Her husband and son could learn a few manners from her. She had changed a great deal since they saw her last, her hair was shorter but it suited her so well. She also seemed much happier than before, more comfortable with herself rather than keeping a distance.

Satsuki sat down shyly at the table, she had never felt such a warm family atmosphere before. There was so much love in the room, radiating happiness. Though their home was slightly bigger from what they once had, it was cramped and not too spacious. But it still held their family together and felt homely. "Thank you for having me ma'am". She would have to find some way to repay for them for the meal, maybe she could bring cake next time and have a small tea party together.

Mako handed Satsuki a big plateful of croquettes proudly, "here, eat up". She must have been starving from the long journey to get here. It was only right she gets the first batch, fresh and crispy before her dad and Mattoro ate most of it. Food always made her happy when she was down, giving her the strength to keep going and look forward. They always said that food is the way to someone's heart, and they were not wrong about that. Her mum's cooking was the best for a reason.

"Oi, what about us huh? We gotta eat too" Mattoro whined. His sister was being awfully generous with the helpings of food. They were semi better off than before but they were still dirt poor. Hell, why weren't they having dinner at Satsuki's? She was still filthy rich. Why weren't they all enjoying some big banquet and going all out on the food? How come they had to serve the food to her? How come she wasn't the one making dinner for them?

Sukuyo glared at her son coldly, "We have guests now honey, now behave" she warned. She knew what would happen if he didn't. He wasn't a thief anymore, but he could do more around the house instead of shirking off his chores and being lazy. She had signed on for benefits after moving away, so they had a better income to take care of the family since her husband's business was failing. It would keep their family afloat should any mishaps in the future come about.

Satsuki took the plate of croquettes graciously, a heavenly aroma filling her nose. Happily eating her fill of the delicious fried goodness. They had so much more new flavours, real meat filling and even potatoes now. She had recently learned from Ryuko about them applying for benefits, so they could live a semi-decent life. Able to look after themselves better. She was glad this family was still thriving, giving her hope for the future, that things would work out somehow.

"Glad to have you here sis, it's been a long time" Ryuko replied warmly. After the destruction of honnouji and their graduation, she hadn't seen much of her sister. She knew Satsuki was soon applying for college, given she had just turned 19. They were finally piecing their lives back together, becoming normal people again. Accepting their losses and knowing their fathers soul was now at peace. Moving on and finding their passions in life, working out who they were going to become.

Mako wanted to get a part-time job and go into medical school to become a doctor like her father. Only better so she could truly use it as a career, to support herself, and help take care of those in need. As proud as she was of her father, Ryuko assured her she could learn more in school. She knew Mako had a hard time focusing, but if she pushed herself enough she knew she could do it. She just had to motivate herself more instead of others for once.

Ryuko was applying for college too, only she wanted to work more in the law department. She wanted to help those who deserved justice, having been wronged or needed help. Maybe she could become a lawyer or even a police officer. There were plenty of little girls that needed help, girls around their age who needed help, she could act as a role model to them and make sure they never suffered like she and her sister had.

Satsuki smiled shyly, but her expression was full of love for her baby sister "It has, I'm glad to see you are flourishing after our fight with mother. Finally, our lives know peace" she sighed. God knows how crappy their lives had been until now. Ryuko had started out as bitter, antisocial, lonely but driven, now that she had made friends and a place for herself. She had started to show the softer side of herself she had kept locked away for so long.

Ryuko blushed, in her own way Satsuki was telling her she was happy for her. Given she was raised in a rich household, she would never really stop speaking like a lady. "Y'know, if you need help, me and Mako and can help set up your new place" she offered. This was a big step for her, unlike herself who had been raised in an orphanage and lived from town to town. Satsuki had lived in comfort all her life, she was finally spreading her wings and knowing freedom. Now she could have a normal life as she had always longed for.

Satsuki chuckled under her breath, Gamagori, Nonon, Uzu and Houka were all going to help too. Though no longer in the elite four and having moved on with their lives, they were still loyal friends to her. Wishing to help her settle into her new home. Since it was a tradition, they could have a moving in a party together "of course, please bring more croquettes, they will be welcome". They were such a simple dish of breadcrumbs, meat and vegetables deep fried. But they were soothing, comforting even. For all the fancy dinners she had ever eaten, this food was different. It warmed her insides, making her feel happy and full. They brought people together.

Ryuko grinned, she had come to acknowledge her sister's newfound love of croquettes and thought it was rather cute. Though she wondered if her sister knew how to cook for herself. If not she and Mako would help her out no problem, she knew a thing or two given she had to look after herself all this time. "You got it sis" she agreed eagerly, she couldn't wait to see her sisters new home.

* * *

"Get home safe now dear" Sukuyo called worriedly. It wasn't safe for a young girl like herself to walk home alone. Perhaps Ryuko could walk her some of the way until she was in a better area. She may have been strong but she could still be taken advantage of. The idea of something bad happening to her upset her greatly, I mean who else did she have to worry about her given her mother had been a very wicked woman indeed. She didn't mind acting as a mother to another teen.

Satsuki nodded, appreciating the genuine love this woman carried. Unlike her own mother, she carried a natural maternal streak even for children that were not her own. Wondering what her life had been like if both herself and Ryuko had been welcomed into this home. "I will, I have a backup just in case" she explained, revealing a wooden kendo sword and pepper spray. One could not be too careful and it was all she would need. Anyone who dared to attack her would pay dearly indeed.

Ryuko and Mako stood out in the street to wave her off.

"Bye Satsu-chan, come back again real soon K?" Mako called. It was so nice seeing her again and it was fun having her over for dinner. She had never had any sisters and she looked at Ryuko and Satsuki as family. So when they all spent time together she felt really happy.

"Bye Satsuki, take care and see ya soon" Ryuko called. It was great to see her sister again, and after their mum died. They had been able to truly bond properly and adapt to their relationship as sisters. Making her realize how lonely she had been, it felt nice to have her small family grow bigger.

Satsuki hummed, her smile once more returning to her face. She was so lucky to have these people who cared so much for her. Happily accepting her even after the tyranny she had caused while at Honnouji. They were truly good people. She then waved goodbye to them before setting off on the long road home.


End file.
